


¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Sammy?

by Yeire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/pseuds/Yeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam odia los modales de su hermano al comer, pero realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para corregirlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Sammy?

  
_  
**¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Sammy?**   
_   


  
Ahí están, en una nueva habitación de Motel, con el ruido que hace Dean al masticar como único sonido.

Sam cree que va a morir. Odia el sonido que hace su hermano al comer, siempre con la boca abierta, sin ninguna educación, y lo mejor de todo es que Dean sabe que Sam no soporta su mala educación, y lo hace más adrede si cabe.

Y Sam se enfada cuando nota que Dean se está comportando mal aposta y no puede evitar preguntarle _“¿Por qué lo haces?”_ y Dean le responde _“Porque me encanta joderte, hermanito”_. Y Sam sabe que en esas palabras va escrita una invitación sexual y se sonroja igual que las anteriores ciento cincuenta veces que Dean ha hecho lo  mismo, y le responde _“Vete a la mierda”_ sin que realmente suene ofensivo. Dean sonríe travieso y sigue comiendo, riéndose interiormente por el sonrojo de su hermanito.

Sam gruñe y vuelve a centrar su atención en el caso que están investigando, pero los constantes chuperreteos de Dean a sus dedos siguen sin dejarle concentrarse.

\- Dios, Dean, ¿dónde coño metes todo eso? —pregunta enfadado.

Su hermano ríe y le mira, y Sam casi se da una de las típicas palmadas en la frente marca Dean. Éste se levanta y se acerca a él, Sam se levanta también casi como si esperase un golpe, y Dean tantea buscando su mano y, cuando la encuentra… _“¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Sammy?”_ la pone sobre su polla.

 _*Fuck*_

Sam jadea, mira a su hermano y se sonroja. De nuevo.

  
  
_  
**Fin**   
_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Es algo que publiqué hace un tiempo en mi LJ y quería compartirlo de nuevo ^^


End file.
